Forks High School
by Winx4everclub
Summary: Bella swan's days of high school are all the same, boring, depressing, frustrating and lonely. but this time was different, this time she befriends the pack and they open a whole new world of adventure she never knew existed.
1. Author's Note

**who should imprint on Bella? Pick one out of this list**

 **1) Jared**

 **2)** **Embry**

 **3) Quil**

 **4) Seth**

 **5)** **B** **rady**

 **6) Collin**


	2. Chapter 1

Finding the school wasn't difficult, though I'd never been there before. The school was, like most other things, just of the highway. It was not obvious that it was a school only the sign, which declared it to be the Forks High School, made me stop. It looked like a collection of matching houses, built with maroon-coloured bricks. There were so many trees and shrubs I couldn't see it size at first. Where was the feel of the institution? I wondered nostalgically. Where were the chain-link fences, the metal detectors?

I parked in front of the first building, which had a small sign over the door reading FRONT OFFICE. No one else was parked there, so I was sure it was off limits, but I decided I would get directions inside instead of circling around in the rain like an idiot. I stepped unwillingly out of the toasty truck cab and walked down a little stone path lined with dark hedges. I took a deep breath before opening the door

Inside, it was brightly lit, and warmer than I'd hoped. The office was small; a little waiting area was padded folding chairs, orange-flecked commercial carpet, notices and awards clutting the walls, a big clock ticking loudly. Plants grew everywhere in large plastic pots, as if there wasn't enough greenery outside. The room was cut in half by a long counter, cluttered with wire baskets full of papers and brightly coloured flyers taped to its front. There were three desks behind the counter, one of which was manned by a large, red-haired women wearing glasses. She was wearing a purple t-shirt, which immediately made me feel overdressed

The red-haired women looked up "can I help you?"

"I'm Isabella Swan" I informed her, and saw the immediate awareness light in her eyes. I was expected, a topic of gossip no doubt. Daughter of the Cheif's flightly ex-wife, come home at last

"Of course" she said. She dug through a precariously stacked pile of documents on her desks till she found the ones she was looking for "I have your schedule right here, and a map of the school" she brought several sheets to the counter to show me

She went through my classes for me, highlighting the best route to each on the map, and gave me a slip to each teacher sign, which I was to bring back at the end of the day. She smiled at me and hoped, like Charlie, that I would like it here in Forks

I smiled back as convincingly as I could

When I went back out to my truck, other students were starting to arrive. I drove around the school,following the line of the traffic. I was glad to see that most of the cars were older like mine, nothing flashy. At home I'd lived in one of the few lower-income neighborhood that were included in the Paradise Valley Distract. It was a common thing to see a new Mercedes or Porsche In the student lot. The nicest car here was a shiny Volvo, and it stood out. Still, I cut the engine as soon as I was in a spot, do that the thunderous volume wouldn't draw attention to me

I looked at the map in the truck, trying to memorize it now; hopefully I wouldn't have to walk around with it stuck in front of my nose all day. I stuffed everything in my bag, slung the strap over my shoulder, and sucked in a huge breath. I can do this, I lied to myself feebly. No oneb was going to bite me. I finally exhaled and stepped out of the truck

I kept my face pulled back into my hood as I walked to the sidewalk, crowded with teenagers. My plain black jacket didn't stand out, I noticed with relief

"BELLA" I heard someone shout out

I turned around to see Jacob and his friends walking towards me with Jacob in the lead with a grin on his face "hey Jacob" I called out in a excited voice cause I will know someone going to this school "are you going to school here" I asked him with a smile on my face

"Yes. Our school was burn down so we're going here instead" he told me. He moved to stand beside me "let me introduce you to my friends" he said to me. He pointed to one of his friends "this is the hothead, Paul" he pointed to the second one with a baby face "this is Jared, the joker" he pointed to two of his friends and a beautiful girl "this is Sam and Leah and her twin brother Seth" then pointed to the last of his friends "and my two best friends Quil and Embry" he introduced me to them

"Hey everyone, my name is Isabella Swan but you can call me Bella" I said to them with a smile

"It's nice to meet you, Bella" they said to me at the same time

"How long have you're been here" I asked Jake with a smile on my face

"About a week" he replied to me in a happy voice that I'm going to school with him as he walked inside the building with me and his friends "so what are your lessons?" Jacob had to know if he going to have a lesson with me

I read it out loud to them

"Math

English

Break

Art

Lunch time

Science

Music"

Jacob let out a squeak

I looked at him with a confuse look on his face "what was that about?" I asked him in a calm voice

He looked away with red cheeks which caused his friends to laugh at him "I got two lessons with you" he admitted in a shy voice

I let out a little giggle when he said that "what lessons do I have with you?" I questioned with a calm voice as I gave him a kiss on his cheek

"English and music" Jake told me with a smile on his face "but also you're got lessons with Jared, Sam, Leah, Seth, Embry, Paul and Quil" he informed as he looked at my schedule again

"Which lesson?" I had to know if I got a lesson with them for the first lesson

"Paul, Sam, Jared and Embry got maths with you. Quil and me for English. Seth is in art with you" he told me "Leah, Jared, Seth and Quil in science" he said in a hurry "then you're got all of us in music" he finished to me

I walked up to Embry and grabbed his hand "you're can take me to my first lesson" with that I pulled him away with Sam, Paul and Jared behind us


End file.
